Eyes of a Fallen Angel
by Dreamer11
Summary: AU- After the season! SPIKE x FAYE! Update: Two dreamers finally meet face to face, one with a death wish, the other with a guilt too strong for words. What will happen next?
1. Loss of a Soul

Note to Readers: Hello everyone! This is my very first fan-fic and I hope I make it good enough for you. Just a quick note, and oh yeah, I'm not a very good spell-checker! Don't hurt me! *dodges tomatoes and runs behind a curtain to hide* It takes place after the series where Spike supposedly *dies*. I'm sorry to all those people who believe he's dead, but I just can't. The truth is, the world needs Spike, and I don't think he could ever die. But thats just my opinion so please don't hate me! Anyway... on with the fic!  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop and my mom had assured me that no matter how much I kick and scream and cry, I'm not ever going to get it for my birthday! :( Oh well, atleast I can watch it!:)  
  
Italics = thoughts  
  
" "= speaking  
  
~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
  
  
The rain pelted down steadily over the silent figure crouching in the shadows. Deep violet hair fell down in strands across her solumn face, shielding her eyes from the words she could not bear to see. Darkness had overtaken the cemetary where she sat quietly over a newly placed grave. Lifting her tear-filled emerald eyes, Faye finally came to read the letters engraved in the cold tombstone.  
  
' Spike Speigel. A Fallen Angel and Awoken Dreamer. May you finally rest in peace, Cowboy.'  
  
Those words, so simple and heartfelt, were enough to bring her over the edge. They were her words, the ones she had damanded be placed on his tombstone. To hell with what Jet wanted. Jet had never seen his eyes, never been so close to his soul that he could almost feel it. Never had to stand helplessly, bullets richocheying off metal, tears streaming down his face, sobs wracking his body as he watched someone that he loved go.  
  
Yes,Faye thought I did love him. But I didn't even try to stop him. I couldn't gather enough strength to tell him, to beat it into him if I had to. No I was to weak to save him. He is dead because I was to freaking weak! Faye shook violently as she remembered how she had just let him walk away, let him throw his life away. And then the tears fell. No, she hadn't cried when she heard Spike was slashed to death by Viscious, no she hadn't cried when she heard that Spike's body was never found. She hadn't even cried when Jet announced that they were getting Spike a tombstone. But she cried now. The sorrow was just eating away at her, like a bird would eat a worm, one tiny, painful piece at a time. And she couldn't get away. The tears, so small and silent slid slowly to the ground, wetting the soil beneath it. The rain stopped suddenly, a slight hint of moonlight peaking through the clouds. Her wattery tears shimmered in the moonlight, one sliding sadly down Spike's tombstone.  
  
"Why Spike, why?" Faye wailed to the eerie night. " Why did you do this to us?!? I've waited 3 weeks, Spike! Three freaking weeks since you left the ship for you to come back! You know why?" She paused, letting the slience of the night overtake her tormented soul. When no reply came, Faye continued her raving, which echoed in the darkness, " I waited because of you! I waited because you said that you 'just wanted to see if you were really alive.' Well, I want to know too Spike! Are you really alive? Or did you just abandon me like the jerk you are when I cared about you the most?!? C'mon Spike, if your so freaking smart then anwser me!" Then her voice became pleading and receded to almost a whisper, " Please answer me Spike. I... I love you. And I hate you. You left me, you left me to die. Well, I hope you found your answers dreamer, because I'm done waiting for you. Your dead to me. Your dead Cowboy."  
  
With that last thought, Faye stood, her once skimpy outfit replaced by a long black trench coat, midnight tank-top, and dark leather pants. Standing over his grave, watching as the stars twinkled above, Faye angrily wiped the stinging tears from her sea-deep eyes. Then, slowly bringing her gaze back upon the lonely tombstone, Faye drew her gun. " Good-bye Cowboy!" she stated coldly, a slight smile playing upon her lush, red lips. A shot rang out as the bullet pierced the tombstone.  
  
The sound of the Redtail charging up sounded throughout the empty area. Then, it sped off into the night, its pilot swearing deep within her heart never to return. Life had ended for her right then, and she didn't care what happened anymore. Jet would know by morning that his last crew member had disappeared into the night, one more that might never be seen again. As the Redtail zipped soundlessy out into space, the pilot closed her pain-filled eyes to all that happened around her, promising her tainted soul she would never love again. Passing silently into inner darkness, Faye missed the star looming just above the horizen, dim and almost gone, but still shining difiantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, this was my first attempt at a fan-fic. I intended this to be the prologue to a long and exciting story, but if its no good I won't continue. Please tell me what you think so I will no if I should continue this story! I am really glad that you took the time to read my fic! Please review! I need it! And, if you guys think its good, I will continue this week, but I need to know! ;) Thanx! 


	2. Mission/ Return of a Dreamer

Important note: Hey again! I just am writing a quick note so that you know the backround of this chapter. The last chapter was a prologue and this is the *first* chapter. This is set 2 years after the prologue(2 years, 3 weeks after Spike's *death*) Arigato and please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop, no matter how much I wish I did! :( But its still a really cool show!!!  
  
Italics= thoughts  
  
" "= speaking  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The moonlight glinted dangerously off the silver pistol, the shot still ringing in the air. A man, gasping and afraid, made a futile attempt to stop the flow of sticky blood ozzing from the stinging bullet wound in his knee. " Please...please! I know that I shouldn't have done it, but please don't kill me! I will give you anything you want, just don't kill me!" the man pleaded in a breathless voice. Faye stared at him with cold, empty eyes, never lowering the gun. How pathetic, she thought, disgusted. "I have orders, you should have thought of this before you betrayed the Black Wolf syndicate." Faye stated, her voice devoid of emotion. Raising the hand gun to his beaten head, Faye bore directly into the man's fearfilled eyes. She pulled the trigger.  
  
Wiping the splattered blood from her black, leather trench coat, she casually strolled out of the dead man's apartment. The police quickly pulled up behind her, drawing their guns and aiming expertly at her back. " Put your hands up and slowly turn around, Shadow!" they yelled angrily. Faye slowed her pace to a halt, but her hands remained loosely by her sides. The police men glanced uneasily at eachother, the hairs on the back of their necks bristling. Their initial anger and confidence quickly faded away, replaced by a growing feeling of danger. His voice trembling slightly, the younger police man called out, " We know it's you, Shadow, so just come quietly or we'll have to take you down! This is your only warning!" A cold smirk tugged at her lush red lips. Why do they even try? she questioned, shaking her head in a fleeting annoyance. Time to go she added nonchalantly. Resuming her normal stride, Faye calmly pulled out a small device and pushed the tiny red button.  
  
An explosion wracked the air, the ground rocking and cracking. The police men were flung mercilessly into their car window, as the building of the deceased man was blown to bits, blood running uncontrolled to the broken pavement. Faye continued down the sidewalk,relaxed as though nothing had happened.  
  
Flipping out a thin, dark cell phone, Faye distantly clicked the dial button. Someone picked up after one ring. "Shadow." A man's husky voice stated darkly. "Its done." Faye responded emotionlessly. " Report back to head quarters." The voice commanded, then the sharp click of the phone hanging up sounded through Faye's phone. Faye flicked her phone back into her coat pocket, turned into an abandoned alley, and hopped into the Redtail, setting the coordinates into her control screen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The darkly painted deep blue and midnight black doors opened slowly as Faye quickly strode in. A tall, lean man with icy blue eyes sat comfortably in his satin chair, watching the advancing Faye with a demonic interest. Leaning forward with a small smile, the man motioned to a black leather chair infront of his chestnut desk. Faye distractedly took a seat, never taking her eyes off the steely man before her. After a slight hestitation the man spoke, " I saw your work on t.v., Shadow... you're making quite a name for yourself." Faye tensed unconsciously. He is either planing to kill me or I have a difficult job coming my way. The man seemed to notice her reflective state and smiled, a eerie, cool smile. " I have been watching you lately, Shadow. And why do you have that name again?" He paused, but Faye made no move to answer. Grinning, he continued, "Oh yes, that's right. The papers made up this whole big myth about a young women, who kills relentlessly and then disappears like a shadow in the sunlight. Too bad, you weren't a myth, huh?" Faye's eyes narrowed. " Why did you want me here, sir?" she demanded irratatedly. The man smiled once more. " Call me Lanc. And I brought you here to discuss... your promotion." Lanc answered smugly.  
  
Faye studied the man in front of her with a suspicious gaze. I am an A class assasin. I can't be promoted so what is he getting at? Faye wondered. Then she caught Lanc's gaze, and she didn't like it. "I can't be promoted. You have the wrong girl." she droned nonchalantly. " That's where your wrong, my dear." he started with a sly smile, " I'm going to cut to the chase. I need a personal assassin. I choose you." Faye jerked her gaze to meet his. Her eyes flashed with indistinct emotions for a split second and then became once again dull. "Why me?" she inquired distantly. He shifted casually and then locked his hands under his chin. " Your the best. Besides, maybe I like you." He mused quietly. Faye looked him straight in the eye. "No." Lanc's smile vanished and his face hardened. Glaring at her angrily, he roared, " I AM YOUR BOSS, THE LEADER OF THE BLACK WOLF SYNDICATE, AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY." Faye didn't even flinch. " Yes sir." she slighted amusedly. His eyebrows twitched in agitation, but he seemed to regain control.  
  
After an awkard moment of silence, Lanc slowly twitched his mouth into an innocent smile, placing his hands gently near Faye's. Faye flinched away in a sickened gesture. Sighing, frustaurated and displeased, he lay a large menela envelope onto his desk. Faye evaluated to file and nodded, knowing without even reading it that this was a big mark. " Your target is another syndicate leader." Faye slid the envelope back across to him, a direct and measured movement. "Which syndicate?" she questioned sharply. Lanc's soft eyes closed in indecision and then he turned away. Never turn your back on anyone, she mused darkly. " Which syndicate?" she repeated, this time more of a commanded then a request. He glowered at her. "Insolent little..." he started quietly, then quickly went back to the subject, "The Red Dragon Syndicate." he replied with a demonic smirk.  
  
Faye felt as if a dagger was twisting within her heart. Painful scars from the past were suddenly ripped open and burned like fire. Within her something was trying desperately to get out, to stop her from accepting this mission. Her thoughts plunged back into the night that Spike died, the night that she had been weak for the last time. Spike's eyes, his beatiful mismatched eyes blurred her vision, silently pleading for something she could not understand. She desperately tried to break free of his invisible hold over her. 'Look into my eyes Faye.' she heared Spike whisper. No! Leave me alone Spike! I haven't thought about you since that night 2 years ago! Let me go Spike! Your not real! You left me! I hate you! I want to be free, I want to die! Your dead Spike! Your dead!  
  
Suddenly, Faye found herself back in the Black Wolf Syndicate office. Lanc was gazing at her in disbelief. Faye glared at him. " What do you want?!?" she damanded hotly, her sudden flood of emotions just to much for her. He continued to stare openly at her, then seeming to realize what he was doing, closed his mouth and looked away. " What?!?" Faye barked, trying to regain her aloof composure. Lanc reluctantly glanced back at her. " You were yelling, 'your dead Spike', over and over again." His voice became sharp and urgent, " Who is Spike?!?" he requested. Faye was back into her distant mode, and finally able to reason. She sat in a thoughtful silence for a second, then with a shrug, answer, " I don't know, you said that he was dead, so I guess he is." And with that she got up to leave. " Wait," he called," You are going to take the mission are you not?" He paused and then continued, narrowing his beady eyes, " Because if you don't then you will have to be taken care of." Faye stopped aburptly. I don't want this mission, but I can't be wreak. She debated with herself until one final thought ended it for her. I want to die. Faye gave a cold smile and replied, " I accept the mission, sir." Then, her heels clicking softly against the hard wood floor, Faye exited the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The flickering light of the cigerette danced lightly in the shadows. Faye exhaled the whispy smoke slowly, savoring what would probably be her last. She laughed icily at herself. No one ever came back alive from a mission like this. Atleast I will get to take the Red Dragon with me.She mused.  
  
There she was, standing deep in the shadows at nine at night, loaded with all kinds of semi-auto weapons, awaiting the moment to make her grand entrance. She stood silently, like a leopard stalking its prey, smoking casually in an alley next to the Red Dragon head quarters. Faye was dressed entirely in black, slipping in and out of the shadows as she watched her victums calmly walk in and out of the doomed building. A large man came out and with a laugh, flicked the butt of his cigerette onto the pavement. Time to move.  
  
Faye lunged from her hiding place, taking out all 4 Red Dragons guards standed by door. A member waiting outside a sleek black car desperately drew his gun, and a bullet tore through his chest. Faye quickly flung a grinade through the buildings doors and flew to the ground covering her head.  
  
The explosion ripped through the air, blaring over the cries and screams of surprise from inside. Faye raced in, relaxed and composed, her gun blazing with multiple shots. Men came shooting around the corner, only to find no one there. A grinade landed at their feet. Faye heard the blast of it going off and felt the blood and rubble splatter against her back as she jogged down the main corridor. A man dressed in black came flying out of the door at the end of the hall, the leader's door, and sprayed bullets in her direction. Faye grunted as a bullet tore right through her shoulder and out into the wall behind her. In a split second, Faye aimed the gun expertly at the man and shot a single bullet right into the middle of the man's forehead, leaving a hole in the wall behind him. This is how Spike would do it. She realized in spite of herself, and then in pure anger, charged the door of the Leader of the Red Dragons. Steeling herself for the impact, Faye flung her body at full speed into the door.  
  
Crashing through the doors, Faye stumbled onto her feet in one fluent movement. Something was not right. There was complete silence. Where is he... The cold, dooming feeling of metal pressed against the back of her head. I guess its over, I can finally just die. She mused half-heartedly. The gun remained pressed firmly against her head and she waiting, detatched, for the pain to come and then the release. But the Red Dragon leader seemed to be waiting impatiently for an explaination. He's pretty good, I never even saw it coming. Faye decided distantly. There was silence as the man waited for her to speak. Sighing without emotion, Faye wondered quietly why this leader, who she had not yet seen or heard from, was waiting. Then, losing patience, she stated nonchalantly, "Kill me."  
  
A thick silence fell between the two, and the pressure from the gun suddenly decrease. A sharp intake of breath was heard from behind her, and Faye wondered without expression why he hadn't killed her yet. She was about to draw her gun again, when a soft and surprised voice questioned, "...Faye?" No one knew her real name. She was only Shadow now. The only ones who know who she was were... She suddenly recognized the voice. Turning sharply, Faye gasped, and the gun dropped forgotten to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! I hoped you liked this chapter! I didn't get a lot of reviews last time, but I thought I would give you a little more of the story then just the prologue. Should I continue? Please let me know! Arigato! 


	3. Battle of the Dreamers

Dreamer: Hey there! ok, I didn't get a lot of reviews for my story, but I decided to continue it anyway! Thank you to Kyra, Strife21 and Moonwhisper for reviewing! :) By the way, Romani means gypsy. Anyway, this chapter is going to be focused on Faye and ... 8P! you have to find out for yourself. So without further aduie, on with the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Alright, one more thing! I don't own Cowboy Bebop WAAAAAAHHHHH!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The gun clattered to the floor and the sound echoed hollowly throughout the motionless room. The 2 figures seemed to be caught in a time warp, unable to move or speak, just caught in the moment. Then the moment was over and things suddenly resumed life. Faye stumbled backward in shock, her back roughly hitting the wall. Her eyes, filled with emotion and fear, stared at one place, taking no notice of anything else in the room. In her mind, there was nothing else there. Faye trembled, her slender legs giving out weakly, and fell upon the floor. Eyes gazed unblinkingly into hers, the diebelief and surprise shinning sharply. The eyes, mismatched and striking, pierced into the deepest part of her soul, the part that she had tried to kill. It can't be! she insisted in her mind. Spike.  
  
A smirk slowly came to his lips. "Hey Faye." he stated quietly, lighting a cigerette to his lips.  
  
Faye's breathing came hard, in short, deafening gasps. This isn't happening. This isn't real. He isn't real. She closed her eyes tightly, praying to the God she never knew to save her from this hell.  
  
Spike glanced out the window casually, hiding the surging emotions deep within, where he hoped no one would ever look. What is she doing here? Why is she here? He questioned dispondately. He didn't understand, all these years and he had not been able to find her, when he finally gave up, here she was. Spike suddenly turned his gaze back upon her, emotion finally breaking through his steel-strong barrier. " Faye, what are you doing here?"  
  
A swift, stunning wave of hurt tore through her. Pain. He had left her, left her to die, and all he could ask when she finally found him was: what are you doing here? Tears, painful and stinging, burned at the back of Faye's glassy eyes. Why? Faye demanded angrily. " WHY?!?" She shouted, feeling agonized and betrayed as Spike stared, startled by her sudden outburst. Then she turned on him, her feelings raging and pushing her into distinct denial.  
  
"Your died." She insisted coldly, " Leave me alone."  
  
Spike gaped at her in surprise, then slowly shook himself.  
  
"No Faye, I'm not dead. I told you once before, I didn't go there to die."  
  
Faye trembled fearfully. He had to be dead, her life would not make sense if he wasn't. Spike had been dead for 2 years, she couldn't just except that he wasn't. She couldn't. Life had become just a motion to her, a cycle without emotion and without a meaning. It just was. And he was dead.  
  
Her eyes racing madly around the room she spotted the gun a few feet from her. Faye lunged, grabbing the pistol and flipping back onto her feet, gun pointed difiantly at Spike. Faye raised her piercing emerald orbs slowly to meet his questioning ones. There was an akward silence between them, a battle for control. Then his soft, but commanding voice broke it, " Faye... come on... stop this." Faye glared at him, then spoke coldly and precisely, forcing as much venomis hate into her voice as was humanly possible, " Your dead Spike."  
  
The gunshot rang out through the air, barely missing a dodging Spike. Turning on his heel, Spike landed a round-house kick into Faye's abdomin, send her sprawling to the ground, the gun flung from her hand. Standing over her darkly, Spike spoke with an undeniable annoyance, "This is stupid Faye. You can't really expect to beat me, so what are you trying to do?!?"  
  
Faye gritted her teeth, He isn't there. This is just a dream. He's haunting you, Faye. Taunting you even after his death. You should have killed him before he left, kill him now and make him let you go.  
  
Flinging her leg out swiftly, Faye made a sickening contact with Spike's knee. Then, moving gingerly and feircely, Faye flipped up onto her feet, barely dodging Spike's deadly punch. Spike lifted himself up, angrily and determinedly. Something was bothering him, something he couldn't quite name. Or maybe he didn't want to. All he knew was Faye was starting to piss him off.  
  
Slidding into a smooth fighting stance, Spike adressed the waiting Faye before him, "Enough is enough, Faye. I could take your prissy attitude back on the Bebop, but what the hell is your problem?!? Ok, you finally found me again, Faye. Is this your way of saying your pissed?!? What are you trying to prove?!?"  
  
Faye tensed at the harshness of his voice, cringeing involuntarily away from the sound. Forcing her mind to focus on the battle that was ahead of her, Faye answered icily, "I'm trying to prove that your dead,Spike. I'm trying to prove that I'm not some desperate, love-sick ditz, who dreamed you up just so that she could escape her screwed up life and run away with the one man that she ever really cared about! I'm trying to prove that I am still the same freakin' slutty, tomboy with the ' don't-even-try-it' bullet- crazed attitude. I'm trying to prove that I moved on and that your dead!YOUR DEAD SPIKE!"  
  
Spike froze, stunned at Faye's heated answer. Guilt ripped through him. This is what I did to her.  
  
Faye witnessed the change in Spike's entire presence. Saw the pain and guilt pass through his mismatched eyes. And she hated it. She hated that he felt sorry for her, that he had the nerve to think she had a sorry life after what he had done. He was dead to her, and she was going to prove it.  
  
A powerful blow slammed into Spike's stomach, sending him smacking into a wall. Faye charged at him again, determination raging through her veins. Spike spun quickly out of the way of Faye's incoming fist, a small drop of blood clinging to his face. Sliding in one fluent movement, Spike slipped his leg under Faye's, causing her to crash unexpectedly to the ground. She jerked her fist into the back of his knee, hearing a satisfying crack as two bones collided. Faye rolled flawlessly onto her feet and flowed into a fighting stance like water. Spike gave her a crooked smile and then narrowed his eyes. " Let's stop this, Faye. It doesn't have to be like this." Faye responded to his offer with a brutal blow towards his head, which he avoided simply. Grabbing her arm, Spike flipped her to the floor and hastily sat on top of her stomach, his knees locking her arms to her sides. Faye struggled desperately, trying to push him off of her. But Spike just sat there, refusing to move.  
  
"If your going to kill me then do it already! I don't have time to deal with your ghost anymore! Just kill me and let me out of this hell!" Faye shrieked. Then she stopped thrashing and her voice became quiet and depressed, almost silent, "Your dead, Spike. I have no reason to live anymore."  
  
Spike couldn't take it anymore. His heart felt like it was being torn out piece by piece, and he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't understand why. What's wrong with me?!? Faye never meant anything to me. We weren't even friends, all she did was steal my cigerettes and be a slut. But I can't just sit here, I can't control my emotions anymore. I feel like its killing me. I don't want her to feel like this, I don't want her to be like this! Its all my fault.  
  
Spike gazed down at the women beneath him, her violet hair shadowing her hurt sea-green eyes. She wouldn't look at him. She would listen to him. Faye couldn't hear or see the fact that he was still alive, she couldn't accept that the last two years had just been a lie. He couldn't take her pain anymore, he couldn't stand it anymore. Spike needed her to accept it, he needed her to understand it. So Spike did the only thing he knew she would understand. Lifting one of his hands to her chin, Spike bent his head down until their faces were only inches apart. Faye skwirmed beneath him, closing her eyes and trying to get away. Spike gently turned her head back towards his, his eyes pleading and sad. Speaking softly, Spike repeated some of the last words he had spoke to her before running off to die. "Look into my eyes, Faye."  
  
Faye jolted and stopped moving, her lips trembling in fear. Then she slowly opened her eyes, staring directly into the hopeful, mismatched eyes of Spike. She suddenly felt so lost. It felt as if part of her had been torn away and now she was falling into a dark, endless pit, no longer able to keep climbing. And then she knew. Only one person had ever made her feel so lost, so vulnerable and yet so safe. Only Spike had ever done that. Only Spike with his stupid, yet beatiful mismatched brown eyes, cocky smirk and lanky body had ever brought out that side of her. She finally knew it... Spike was alive.  
  
There was a reflective silence between the two, Spike breathing hard and Faye shaking slightly. Faye hid her pained emerald eyes behind her shaded purple hair. Spike slowly lifted himself off of her, carefully releasing her arms and legs. He stood above her for a second, and then thoughtfully extended his hand to her. Faye hestitated, her face still hidden behind dark strands of hair, her hand reaching up toward him, about to take his. Then a sudden and violent rage coursed through her. She jerked her hand away from his with an uncontrolable anger. Spike stood, confused as he watched her painfully get to her feet, her eyes burning with hate and rage. He left me alone. He choose death over me! And now he wants me to just forget it?!? NO! I came here on a mission, and I will finish that mission. If not to die now, then I will finish it just for what that bastard did to me! She seethed mentally.  
  
"What's wrong, Faye?" Spike questioned, uncertainty edgeing his voice. Without warning Faye flung herself savagely at Spike. Spike stiffened in surprise and felt Faye's body crash against his own. They both fell brutally to the ground, Faye ontop of Spike, raining blows down upon him. Spike came to his senses and fluently snapped both his hands to catch Faye's wild ones. She thrashed around, angrily, attempting to break free of his hold. But Spike was not the kind of guy that just let go. Taking advantage of her belief that he couldn't move under her weight, Spike yanked Faye and rolled expertly back into his former post on her stomach. She struggled violently, cursing and spitting, and Spike just sat there grinning tirumphantly. After a moment of amusedly watching her struggle, Spike teased her in a cocky voice, " C'mon Faye. Give it up! Eventually your going to run out of swear words and spit and then what are you going to do?" he paused and then added with a lopsided grin, "Besides, I wouldn't want to have to hurt you."  
  
Faye stopped struggling beneath him abruptly and he turned to look at her face victoriously. Thats when he saw it, something he had never expected to come from Faye in a million years. Not Faye the tomboy, not Faye the slut. Not Faye the annoying whore who stole his cigerettes and screwed up his bounties. What he saw, stunned and actually hurt him, some place deep down, hidden in his heart. Faye diverted her glossy eyes, knowing with shame that he had seen the single tear that was tracing silently down her cheek. Faye then looked directly into his now pleading eyes, pleading for what she could not tell, but she gazed into them anyway. Her voice, when it finally emerged out of its dark hidding place within her mouth, was hurt and trembling as she spoke words that tore at his heart and soul. " But you did hurt me Spike. You hurt me more then anyone ever has. When you went away to die, to die and leave me alone, it almost killed me. I'm a monster now, Spike. I kill for no reason and I don't even care. You killed me, Spike, you killed the only good part of me that was left. So don't pretend this is all a game. You hurt me more then my heart can ever heal."  
  
Spike turned away, his eyes suddenly suddenly stinging and painful. He had truly hurt Faye. Spike couldn't escape that fact now. Yes, he realized, I did kill her. And I am so sorry. Spike carefully lifted himself off Faye and turned away from her. Faye gingerly rose to her feet and just stood as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She stared distantly at Spike's back, the man she had thought was dead for two years. And thats when she realized that she had to get away. She couldn't stay there anymore, not like this, not now. Spike was alive, and he had betrayed her. He hadn't even cared enough to track her down. No, she couldn't stay. She didn't care if her syndicate hunted her down and killed her... she didn't want to live to know that Spike didn't even care. She turned towards the doors, preparing to just run anywhere she could. Spike heard her start to walk away and desperately turned back toward her, needing to atleast say good-bye. Thats when he saw it.  
  
The door handle to his office clicked suddenly and then the stillness of the room was broken. Dozens of men with Red Dragon Syndicate suits came barging through the door, their machine guns aimed directly at Faye. Spike watched in slow motion as Faye tried desperatly to draw her gun. The head security man raised his hand to signal the open fire. Spike ran without thinking towards the helpless Faye. "NO! DON'T SHOOT!" The man lowered his arm, not hearing Spike's pleading command. "FAYE!!!" Spike shouted. His voice was lost in the endless fire of searing bullets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dreamer: So how did you guys like it? I tried to make it exciting, but this is only my first fic so I probably didn't do a good job. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but I thought it would be a good place to end it! :) Anyway, Should I continue??? 


End file.
